Simple Girl, and errrr who?
by Hellicahead
Summary: Lahir di Jepang, Besar di Jawa! Kehidupan seorang Hinata Hyuuga di Ibukota Indonesia! bagaimana kisah nya? yang penuh lika-liku ketika harus menjadi bawahan langsung seorang Uchiha. / "B-bukan! A-aku hanya berharap-" / "Sudahlah. Kau membuatku muak." / MENDEKATI Chapter terakhir akan menjadi serius. :)) CHAP 3 RE-UP ! penutup akan ke-HIATUS-an. Sumimasen and Thankyou!:"))
1. Pertemuan

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

* * *

Panas, Macet, Polusi dimana-mana. Bahkan bernafas pun satu-satu, menumpang hidup pun seperti nya sulit di sini. Hinata megap-megap sambil terus berusaha mencari angkutan umum, tapi seperti nya dia salah, seharusnya ia merentangkan tangan kedepan di pinggir jalan biar semua kendaraan umum menuju kearah nya, bukan nya malah berdiri di atas halte busway atau metro mini.

Sampai lebaran monyet pun angkutan umum ngga bakalan ngerti itu tanda nya apaan, kecuali kalau itu si cewek emang gila sendiri. Sampai pada akhir nya metro mini datang juga, saat itu dengan polos nya ia bertanya . "Ano mas, kira-kira dari jalan ini sampai perusahaan asing itu berapa ya?" si mas nya bengong. "Mas? Kok bengong."

YAIYALAH BENGONG! Perusahaan asing di Jakarta kan banyak, dengan hati yang ramah si mas ngomong. "Perusahaan Asing mana dulu neng?" ucap nya masih sabar.

"Pokok nya perusahaan asing gitu mas." Ucap Hinata lagi. Si mas nya mulai senyum-senyum kecut tapi manis. "Iya yang mana dulu neng, di sini ada ba—"

"Ah mas kalau ngga tau, ya bilang aja dari awal!"

loh?

Si mas Cuma bengong meratiin Hinata yang menjauh menuruni anak tangga halte, mengejap-ngejap sambil ngutuk ada nya cewek rese di dunia. Ohh Hinata, kenapa kau membuat semua nya susah. Andai saja kalau omongan nya tidak di potong Hinata yang suka nyerocos itu pasti beres deh masalah nya.

…

Hinata berjalan menelusuri jalanan yang gersang itu. Walau masih jam tujuh lewat sepertiga, Hinata masih saja belum dapat angkutan umum, kaki jenjang nya udah lelah dan letih banget. Bahkan kaos oblong nya yang menjadi lapisan baju blazzer nya udah basah sekali sama keringat nya, mana sepatu kerja nya tinggi banget lagi. Hinata itu kelewat polos atau idiot sih? Kemarin kan dia berhasil pulang-pergi ke perusahaan itu, kenapa sekarang jalan aja dia ngga tau? Sekira-kira nya ngga bakal nyampe buat angkutan umum deh nganterin dia.

"Aku di mana sih?" Hinata mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kaya monyet kehilangan pisang.

TROTOTOTOTOTOT!

Aduh sumpah itu suara apa lagi? Jelek banget suara nya. Hinata melirik ke sumber suara, dan ia mendapati transportasi asing melintas dengan epic nya di depan nya. lambat banget itu transportasi, Hinata aja bisa sejajar gitu, atau emang di lambatin sama supir nya?

"Mau kemana neng?" Nah kan bener.

"Mau ke Perusahaan Asing, mas." Ucap nya lagi, dan ini untuk ke dua kali nya membuat orang tak bersalah bengong.

"Perusahaan Asing teh yang mana?" ucap nya lagi dengan melogat-logatkan bahasa Jawa Barat sana, dan juga masih mensejajarkan transportasi nya dengan Hinata. Sumpah ngga sayang bensin banget ni orang.

"Milik Uchiwa Corp." ucap Hinata lagi sambil mengerucut kan bibir nya bahkan si mas itu bisa melihat ada nya air hujan turun. Si Mas bengong sejenak, mengejap-ngejap sampai akhir nya ia ngomong lagi. "Uchiwa Corp mah kagak ada neng, yang ada mah Uchiha Corp." Hinata diam sejenak, Yahh.. tidak salah, Kali ini dia mencoba mengingatnya walaupun salah.

"Gitu ya mas? Kapan ganti nama ya?"

SUMPAH HINATA !

Si mas yang seperti nya orang baik, ramah, berbudi perkerti, rajin menabung, dan menolong itu hanya tersenyum. "Tidak ganti nama, itu emang nama nya. eneng yang salah." Ucap nya masih sabar, Hinata manggut-manggut. "Bisa antarkan saya ke sana?" ucap Hinata lagi. Si Mas mah dari tadi juga nunggu itu kali !

"Ayo neng," ucap nya lagi dengan sumringan, pelanggan pertama.

Baru juga Hinata di bukakan pintu, dan baru saja kaki kanan nya masuk kedalam transportasi itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang mendorong nya kedepan.

_BRUK!_

"ADUH!" ringis nya setelah dahi indah nya mencium besi transportasi tiga berwarna orange hitam itu. Sebut saja bajai.

"JALAN!" ucap suara baritone memerintah tidak memperdulikan gadis yang mengenaskan di samping nya. si mas supir hanya bengong. Hinata berusaha bangkit dengan sendiri nya. "TUNGGU APALAGI!" ucap seseorang itu lagi. Hinata mulai jengkel, si mas bingung, si pemuda mulai kesal. "HEI TIDAK DE—"

"BERISIK!" ucap Hinata, kali ini ia hadapi badan nya ke si pemuda, memang sih, badan nya yang mungil tidak membuat ia sesak di samping pemuda yang kita ketahui ini tengah menatap setan kearah Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan si pemuda, Besar, Tinggi, Rambut Hitam Aneh bebentuk pantat unggas, mata Hitam, Baju Hitam, Kemeja dalam Biru dongker, Dasi Hitam bergaris-garis Putih, Sepatu Hitam, Kulit Pucat, dan… Muka Tampan. Tapi, tampan atau tidak nya tidak berarti bagi Hinata yang memang sudah jengkel duluan.

"Eh mas, kalau mau ke kuburan ngga usah naik ini. Cari Taxi aja sono."

_NGOK!_

Si pemuda kaget, Hinata masih menantang dengan menaikan dagu nya angkuh, dan si mas supir manggut-manggut setujuh dengan perkataan Hinata. "Iya mas, saya mau ngantar neng ini dulu." Ucap si Supir.

_HUH?_

"Kuburan?" ucap si Pemuda membeo. Hinata memutar bola mata nya bosan. Ia menatap lagi si pemuda yang makin menatap nya seolah-olah Hinata adalah kuman menjijikan yang ada di tubuh kuda nil. "Jaga bicara lu!"

_WHAT?_

Hinata mulai menggertakkan gigi nya, "Situ kali! kan saya duluan booking ni Bajai!" cieileh kira nya hotel apa Booking-Booking. Si pemuda itu hanya mengangkat dagu nya Angkuh, Hinata juga tak mau kalah. Si supir hanya menggembungkan pipi kiri nya menonton adegan wanita-pria tengah berebutan siapa pemilik –coret seharus nya duluan di Bajai.

Seperti nya kalau di jadiin cerita atau drama bagus, tapi? Siapa yang mau beli? Emang laku?

"Lu seharus nya tau siapa Gue!" ucap Pemuda itu meninggi.

"Emang saya perduli siapa anda!" ucap Hinata tak kalah tinggi nya.

"Zaman sekarang, ngga kenal gue? Beneran lu! Kampungan banget!"

"Emang kalau saya kenal situ, saya bakal jadi anak nya Presiden? Menantu nya Aburizal Bakrie? NGGA KAN!"

_EH?_

Pemuda itu megap-megap. Ia antara ingin nangis, ketawa, sama marah. Muka nya Cuma nampilin ekspresi nahan boker. Hening beberapa detik, "Kampungan!" ucap nya lagi.

"Situ kali yang kampungan, kalau mau ke kuburan ya pake Taxi. Oh! Saya tau. Situ miskin banget ya? Idiiihh baju doang keren, tapi dompet kempes!"

_Errrr…. WHAAAAAAATT !_

Si Pemuda mulai menggeram, menggertakan gigi nya, garis-garis berbentuk siku-siku mulai bermunculan di kepala nya.

_BRAK!_

"SIAPA BILANG GUE MAU KEKUBURAN!" ucap nya lagi! Kali ini tangan nya sudah ada masing-masing di sisi kepala Hinata. Hinata menutup mata nya. namun, perlahan ia membuka dan mendapati mata Hitam yang ia lihat tadi sekilas memerah seperti setan. "ELU! AWAS LU! KALAU JUMPA, GUE JAMIN HIDUP LU GA TENANG!" Ancam sang pemuda, tak lama ia keluar dari Bajai membanting pintu Bajai itu dengan kejam nya, bahkan kalau di banting sekali lagi akan copot, kasihan. Dia juga meninggalkan Hinata yang mengejap-ngejap, meraba muka nya, kalau-kalau ada yang penyot atau apa.

"Jalan Mas." Ucap Hinata lagi dengan masih mempertahankan meraba muka nya. si mas hanya mengangguk sambil heran. Heran karena Hinata sama sekali ngga takut sama itu pemuda, padahal saat ia meninju di sisi kepala si gadis, muka nya menyeram kan sekali, si mas aja sampai pingsan sejenak.

Tapi si Mas Bajai ini mulai mengingat juga, ia seperti nya tidak asing dengan muka pemuda tadi, seperti nya pernah ketemu tapi ia lupa dimana. Tapi siapa perduli? Rezeki dulu brooo..

Sebelum menjauh, Hinata mengeluarkan kepala nya untuk melihat ke belakang, dan BINGO! Si pemuda itu masih ada di belakang sambil muka di tekuk, menyeramkan. "Tuan Kuburan!" merasa ia yang di bilang pemuda itu menoleh ke sumber suara. "BYE BYEEE.. WEKKKKK" Hinata mengrenggangkan jari kedua tangan nya masing-masing di sisi kepalanya, tak lupa sebuah lidah yang menjulur plus dengan mata sipit yang lucu, kekanakan banget, tapi bisa di akui sih itu kelihatan manis. Pemuda itu hanya membelalakan matanya menggeram dan sampai akhir nya ia menyeringai, Hinata tidak melihat jelas, tapi ia yakin si pemuda tersenyum aneh, tak lama Pemuda itu mengacungkan jari tengah nya sambil melet, membalas kekanakan Hinata. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, "CIH!" lalu kembali duduk tenang di bangku belakang, menyandarkan kepala nya yang entah kenapa amat pusing.

…

"Makasih mas." Ucap Hinata lagi, kali ini sambil memberikan uang lembaran sepuluh ribu, si mas cuma mengangguk, lalu pergi dari depan pagar perusahaan asing itu, sambil melihat-lihat pamphlet sampai akhir nya….

_TING!_

"ASTAGA! PEMUDA TADI KAN DIREKTUR UCHIHA CORP!" si mas yang berambut cokelat jabrik dengan tato segitiga di pipi nya hanya menatap Horror dengan perusahaan Asing itu. "Semoga si neng baik-baik aja." Gumam nya tulus. Setelah itu ia menggeleng dan melesatkan laju bajai nya.

Hinata lagi di kamar mandi, menggeluh rambut panjang nya yang ia gerai tadi, dan ngeganti baju daleman nya –catat kaos oblong. ia untung aja bawa baju cadangan. Jadi, sebelum ketemu direktur yang mau menerima dia yang sebenar nya juga bingung berasal dari mana sungguh berterima kasih sekali karena Direktur Perusahaan ini mau menerima nya.

"Ibu Hinata?" ucap wanita cantik berambut ngejreng itu ramah. "Pak Direktur sudah menunggu." Ucap nya lagi, "Mari saya antar." Aduuhh baik banget sih ini mbak. Hinata aja sampai mikir, mau merawat dia di rumah, eiits di jadiin pelayan loh. Bukan peliharaan.

Hinata mengikuti langkah ringan yang kita ketahui sekretaris si Direktur itu riang, bahkan keliahatan banget riang nya, muka nya ia poles bedak tipis, muka nya memang sudah ada rona merah dari lahir, jadi posisi riang yang kita maksud adalah jalan nya yang kaya nari-nari di pantai, beda nya ini di koridor kantor, dan otomatis di liat karyawan lain. Sayang, si empu yang di liati malah ngga sadar. Sampai akhir nya, mereka sampai di depan ruangan direktur.

_Tok tok tok_

Hinata langsung sigap, ia mendadak merasa deg-degan sendiri, NGAPA NGGA DARI TADI NENG!

"Silahkan." Ucap sekretaris itu lagi. Ketika Hinata mengangguk tersenyum, dan melangkah kan kaki nya, pintu sudah di tutup oleh sekretaris yang Hinata kira dari tadi, yang sebenar nya hanya berpangkat sebagai Recepsionist saja, Hinata memiringkan kepala nya saat ia hanya melihat kursi yang berlawanan berhadapan dengan nya.

"Anoo.. maaf, pak?" ucap Hinata spontan.

"Jadi, kau yang nama nya Hinata."

Suara ini….

Hinata mengejap-ngejap.

Bagai adegan slow metion di drama-drama picisan yang sering ia tonton, kursi yang kita ketahui –MILIK-DIREKTUR- itu memutar perlahan, mata Hinata melebar saking lebar nya ia merasa mata nya akan keluar kapan saja ia suka, sebuah seringai terlukis indah, jika kau wanita normal, kau akan terjerat, dan mungkit akan memohon kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa membiarkan seringai itu bertahan lebih lama. Namun Hinata berbeda, dia di posisi berbeda. Kepala nya mendadak pusing, mulut nya tidak berhenti untuk mengatup, melihat siapa yang di depan nya, tubuh Hinata menegang.

_Gleg!_

"Selamat datang, di perusahaanku."

Yang Hinata tau semua nya gelap.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N : **

**TADAAAA ! XDDD**

**Ini dia cerita ngga jelas buatan saya. Habis pas di kantor kerja nya itu itu aja, jadi dari pada bengong doang yaudah bikin ini aja. Mendadak nongol sih cerita nya, pas juga waktu itu di jalan, ngeliat Bajai lewat depan mata, dan TING! Padahal udah jaraaaangg banget kan yah di lihat. Lucu loh, waktu itu pas aku SD, aku pernah naik Bajai, adek ku yang masih TK itu nangis karena Bajai itu kan kalau kita naik kaya enjot-enjotan gitu, jadi dia takut kalau Bajai nya mau roboh. Nah aku? Beda lagi Aku naik itu malah ngakak sampai Mas nya bengong sendiri. xDD**

**Ini bakal jadi sepenggal cerita, demi cerita. Antara kehidupan seseorang Hinata yang besar di tanah Jawa. Nanti bakal ada yang seru juga. Oia, ini ngga nyampe berpuluh-puluh episode lohh. Aku bakal namatin cepet, yahh.. mungkin FIVESHOOT saja kali ya? Belum jelas. Soal nya, Takut nya ngutang lagi. **

**Dan, Bakal di update seminggu sekali, semoga. Doakan aja ngga ada halangan ya! Hehehe XDv**

**.**

**Next Chap Review :**

"_Maaf saja, kalau gue begini."_

"_Situ ngga bisa ngomong Indonesia baik benar ya?"_

"_Bego! Bego! Bego!"_

"_Aku…. Jatuh cinta."_

"_Arep kanggo mbayar utawa ora!"_

**.**

**OKE ! **

**REVIEW KALIAN ADALAH SEMANGAT KU!**

**ARIGATOU! **


	2. Dimulai

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

* * *

_Tik tok tik tok_

Detingan alunan jam menggema di ruangan besar itu, hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu, jika kita lihat dari sekeliling ruangan tidak ada yang salah, semua normal, hanya ada seorang Lelaki dan Wanita, hanya saja Wanita tengah berbaring dengan handuk kecil dimukanya. Lelaki itu hanya membolak-balik kertas bosan. Sesekali ia akan melihat ke depan hanya untuk melihat wanita di depan nya yang sudah pingsan lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

"Cih! Sampai kapan ini anak mau pingsan!" Ucap nya geram, meneguk habis coffe nya. lalu menyandarkan kepala nya di pinggiran sofa. Menatap langit-langit ruangan itu datar, sampai akhir nya ia mendengar sesuatu,.

"umm.." gumam si wanita, yang kita ketahui bernama Hinata.

Dari tadi kek!

"WOI! KALAU UDAH SADAR, BURUAN BANGUN!" ucap Lelaki itu ngga nyante. Hinata membuka mata nya perlahan, pandangan nya masih sedikit kabur, ia mengejap-ngejap lagi, sambil mencerna perkataan seseorang yang memekakkan telinga nya secara gratis. Ia perlahan-lahan bangun, dan melihat sekitar sampai akhir nya ia bertemu pandang dengan sang Lelaki.

Lelaki itu hanya menyipitkan mata nya, ngga suka. Hinata hanya memandangnya setengah sadar. "siapa?" ucap nya, dan membuat lelaki di hadapan nya menggeram.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Direktur Perusahaan, dan yang paling ganteng."

Paling ganteng…

Paling ganteng…

Paling…

"Ganteng? Kaya keset gitu tu muka."

Hening.

HAH?

Hinata hanya mengusap-usap mata nya pelan, tak memperdulikan Sasuke yang tengah menatap nya seperti hama yang harus di basmi. Tak lama sebuah seringai muncul, "Oh. elo sok jual mahal ternyata." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Hinata memandang Sasuke, "Biasa aja." Ucap nya lagi. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke menggebrak meja kasar, membuat Hinata kaget. Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Hinata kasar, "Sudah bosan Hidup ternyata." Ucap nya lagi.

Hinata hanya nyengir kuda, dia jadi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang memang dasar nya suka ceplos sana-sini kalau lagi err.. tidak fit? Halah.

"Go-gomenasai Uchiha-san. Ehh.." Hinata buru-buru menutup mulut nya dengan tangan kanan lalu menundukan mukanya. Mampus, logat jepang nya ngga ilang.

"Elo…" Sasuke mengejap-ngejap, mengambil sebuah kertas di meja, dan membaca nya.

**Nama : Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Birth : Sapporo, Japan, December 27, 19xx**

'Ahh.. pantas, muka nya beda sendiri.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia melihat lagi ke arah Hinata yang hanya senyum-senyum kecut tapi ngga ikhlas. "Lo orang Jepang?" ucap Sasuke lagi. Namun, tak melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hinata, Menurut Sasuke, ntah kenapa kulit nya enak banget di sentuh. Tau adonan kue mochi? Kira-kira begitu lah kulit nya.

"I-Iya."

"Lancar?"

"Begitulah."

"Asli?"

"Asli."

"Ga bohong?"

"Ngga."

"Ohh."

Apaan nih dialog!

Hinata masih menundukan muka nya, ia ngga berani menatap muka atasan yang ia katai 'Tuan Kuburan' Yahh.. Hinata juga sih yang salah. Ia mengupat-upat sendiri, sampai lupa kalau Sasuke dari tadi memperhatikan nya sambil nahan ketawa. Sumpah, muka Hinata itu kaya anak kecil yang lagi kena marah, menggerutu ngga jelas tapi tetap mengemaskan.

"Kenapa Nona Bajai?"

EH?

Hinata menoleh, menatap Sasuke kaget. "A-apa?"

"Nona Bajai, elo tadi mengusir gue. Padahal tujuannya sama." Lanjut Sasuke, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata yang memandangnya antara jijik sama takut… Kepala nya ia sandarkan di pinggiran sofa, dan ia tolehkan melihat Hinata yang gelagapan. Aneh nya, Itu Sasuke sadar ngga sih tangan nya masih asik megang tangan Hinata?

"Maaf." Ucap Hinata lagi. "Sungguh, aku ehh maksud nya Saya!" Sasuke masih menatap nya. Hinata semakin gelagapan di pandangi mata Hitam milik Sasuke. "A-apa?" Hinata memandang takut-takut, Rona tipis milik nya menambahkan kesan, bahwa ia sangat manis. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia mengetuk dahi Hinata singkat.

"Elo di bilang akan bekerja apa disini?" ucap Sasuke lagi, kali ini tangan nya sudah tidak memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia lebih memilih kertas-kertas membosankan itu.

"Belum ada, kata Sekretaris Bapak nanti bisa tanya sama Bapak." Ucap nya polos. Sungguh, lidah Hinata serasa makan asinan di campur manisan pahit. Dan lagi, Sasuke si atasan, jelek banget di panggil Bapak. Pake logat aneh lagi. Tau logat Jawa? Tau logat Jepang? Yaahh.. kira-kira di campur gitu. Penasaran? Coba aja. Bisa? Pasti ngga. Author aja ngga bisa.

Sasuke melirik nya ia menyengitkan dahi nya membuat Hinata memiringkan kepala nya. "Apa?" ucap Hinata lagi.

"Sekretaris?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Elo… bego?"

Hinata mengejap-ngejap. "A—"

"Ahh.. baiklah, elo mulai hari ini jadi sekretaris pribadi gue." Ucap Sasuke enteng. "Kalau begitu kerjakan ini. Dan sekitaran jam—" Sasuke melirik arloji mahal nya. "—dua belas, elo temani gue makan. Oke setujuh?"

Hinata bengong. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke menatap datar.

"Apa? Bisa ulangi?"

Sasuke menggeram, "Bego! Bego! Bego!" ucap nya lagi berulang-ulang. Membuat Hinata ingin terjun saja dari lantai lima perusahan ini, "Tanya orang diluar, SEKARANG!" ucap nya meninggi, membuat Hinata kaget plus terjungkal dari sofa.

"B-baik!"

Hinata bergegas bangkit, mengambil kertas-kertas membosankan itu dan berlari ke arah pintu. Sasuke hanya menatap nya, tapi bibir nya tak berheti untuk tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata, walau semua orang tidak ada yang tau dia tersenyum saat itu, dia sadar.. dan dia tau itu. "Sepertinya—" ucap nya pelan. Ia melirik tangan kanan nya, dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menghirup pelan, dan tersenyum manis.

"Lavender." Ucap nya tanpa sadar.

…

Hinata udah mulai depresi, dan frustasi, untung ngga sampai kudeta hati. Banyak nya jadwal yang harus di hadiri, membuat ia selalu mengintili Sasuke si Direktur setiap hari, dan itu menyebabkan ketidakstabilan ekonomi nya yang setiap malam harus pulang pake taksi. Ditambah dari kantor tidak ada toleransi, Soal nya baru tiga minggu lalu menginjakkan kaki, ia sudah harus menderita seperti ini. Ingin rasa nya ia berdiri di atas atap kantor dan berjoget gaya itik ala mantan calon tunangan Vicky yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di tipi. Sekarang hidupnya bagaikan Vicky nisasi.

_Damnit! Kenapa malah Vicky-vickyan!_

"Hoi!" Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Hinata yang mengisi air di gelas nya melalui dispenser, air nya mengalir kemana-mana, Sasuke juga baru sadar bahwa air gallon yang baru di angkat tadi masih penuh, tinggal sejengkal tangan nya saja. "Hinata!" teriak nya. dan sukses menyadarkan Hinata.

"WAAAA!" Hinata panik sendiri, tidak mengatur keseimbangan pula, dan…

BRUK!

"Sakiiiit!" Pekik Hinata saat pinggang nya beradu dengan ujung meja kerja nya sendiri. Sasuke menghela nafas melihat Hinata yang sudah terduduk di lantai sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Bego banget sih lo!" ucap Sasuke lantang. Ia mengambil telepon dan mengetik sebuah nomor. "Ed.. keruangan! Bawa pel dan sejenisnya!" Perintah nya. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mendekati Hinata yang meringis, bahkan udah nangis. "Cengeng banget sih lo!"

"Sakit tau!"

Sasuke mendengus dan mengulurkan tangan nya, "Makanya jadi orang jangan kelewat bego!" Kali ini Sasuke menarik paksa Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang meraung.

"Udah diem lo! Makin keliatan banget kalau lo itu bego!" Karena merasa Sasuke udah kelewatan, Hinata mulai mencibir.

"Situ ngga bisa ngomong Indonesia baik benar ya?" Cibir nya, dengan cepat ia melepas kan pergelangan tangan nya dari Sasuke. "Ngomong nya elu gue elo gue. Sadar dong, orang Jepang! Hormat dikit sama Bahasa Indonesia!"

"Maksud lo?" Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata, namun ujung bibir nya ngga berhenti melengkung. Hinata mulai memanyunkan bibir nya. Sumpah, Keki banget kalau udah berhadapan sama Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke yang sadar dengan tatapan Hinata yang ngatai –SUMPAH-I-HATE-YOU- membuat di mendengus geli. "Maaf saja kalau gue begini." Ucap Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia duduk di pinggiran sofa.

"Kalau ngga suka Indonesia ngapain disini!" ucap Hinata kali ini mata nya menyipit saking kesal nya.

"Berada di Indonesia juga bukan keinginan gue kali. Jadi, suka-suka gue dong!"

"Yauda, balik aja sana ke Jepang!"

"Andai gue bisa, tapi ngga bisa!" Sasuke natap Hinata datar, "Dan lagi, elo tau gue orang Jepang darimana?" Selidik Sasuke, seingat nya dia belum bilang dengan Hinata kalau dia juga orang jepang.

"Yaelah, muka situ jepang banget. Gaya anak sana banget, dan selama aku tinggal di Indonesia Cuma nama wisata asing yang nama nya kaya nama kartun!" Ucap Hinata, Sasuke berfikir sejenak. "Dan lagi, Indonesia itu kalau bule Cuma di kota-kota industri sama wisata, Jakarta mana ada bule. Ada pun paling orang-orang lewat mau pulang ke Negara masing-masing. Dan orang yang sedang berbisnis." Sambung nya, Sasuke masih memperhatikan tanpa mau menyela. "Dan, Cuma orang Asia yang berada di Jakarta, itu pun juga karena dia punya Perusahaan, kaya Situ!" Hinata masih betah sama sifat cerewetnya, Sasuke Cuma diam, ada perasaan aneh yang tidak ia mengerti mulai menjalar di tubuh nya.

"Situ juga seharus nya ngomong Indonesia baik benar, walau situ pengusaha sekalipun."

"Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Panggil Sasuke aja kalau kita berdua, kita seumuran kali." Ucap Sasuke, ia tersenyum simpul. Membuat Hinata mengejap-ngejap. Merasa di perhatikan, Sasuke mengembalikan muka datar nya "Apa?" Hinata kaget. Ia baru tau ada orang yang cepat merubah sifat dalam waktu hitungan detik.

"Ngga kok, Cuma heran aja. Ternyata Kamu bisa senyum." Ucap Hinata lembut dan tulus, membuat Sasuke tertegun. Namun, dengan cepat ia mengelakkan perasaan aneh yang mulai muncul di dalam dirinya. "Elo kata gue manusia kutub apa." Ucap nya ketus, dan Hinata malah tertawa renyah tanpa menyadari ada perasaan ngalir di dalam diri Sasuke.

…

**Tokyo, Japan.**

"Hei.. kau beneran bakal nyusul dia?" ucap seseorang di seberang telefon. Gadis berambut bubble gum itu tersenyum. "Ya." Ucap nya lagi, ia memutar kursinya menatap langit siang yang menyilaukan, " Aku akan menjemputnya." Ucap nya lagi.

"Tapi, kau tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan nya. sudah hampir Tujuh Tahun kan?" ucap gadis berambut cokelat pendek berkacamata dari balik pintu. Mereka masing-masing menutup telepon dan saling berpandang.

"Siapa yang tahu?" ucap wanita cantik itu.

"Kau masih percaya dia mencintaimu? Seperti waktu SMA dulu?"

"Ya. Karena dia yang berjanji akan tetap mencintaiku." Wanita itu perlahan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan pelan kearah kulkas kecil di ruangan itu, mengambil bir kalengan, dan melemparkan kearah wanita yang berdiri sejajar dengannya. "Kami akan selalu bersatu, itu sudah Takdir—" ia menggantung perkataan nya dan meneguk bir nya, ada rasa asam mulai mengalir di tenggorokan nya. "—Aku…. dan Sasuke." Ucap nya lagi dengan senyuman lebar.

"Bagaimana kalau ada gadis yang ia suka tanpa sadar?" Wanita itu menggoyangkan kaleng nya, dan duduk di pinggiran meja kerja wanita di hadapan nya.

"Kalau ada?" ucap ulang Wanita bersoft pink itu. Wanita di hadapan nya hanya menaikan alis.

"Tinggal hancurkan, benar?" ucap wanita itu enteng sambil tersenyum mempesona.

Perlahan sorot kamera memperlihatkan, gadis cantik berambut sebahu berwarna merah jambu, lekukan wajah yang cantik dan mempesona, mutiara emerald nya memperjelas siapa dia. Wanita di hadapan nya hanya mengangguk maklum, dan membuka katupan kaleng bir itu. Meneguk nya.

"Kalau begitu… semoga kau berhasil Sakura—"

Wanita itu bangkit dari tempat duduk nya, berjalan keluar ruangan.

"—Haruno"

…

'_**Perhatian… perhatian… kepada setiap pengunjung agar memeriksa kembali barang bawaan anda. Kami ulangi… kepada setiap pengunjung agar memeriksa kembali barang bawaan nya. Terima kasih.'**_

"Haaahh…" ucap seseorang tengah meneguk air mineral nya. ketika air tengah mengalir ke tenggorokan nya ia menelan dengan cepat, tidak lupa menyeringai, membuat para perempuan di bandara berbisik-bisik malu-malu karena nya. "Ini yang nama nya Indonesia. Negara Tropis, suhu nya lumayan." Ucap nya dengan menggunakan bahasa Asing.

Ia melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari taksi. Tak lupa ia merogoh kocek nya, membaca sebuah kertas putih yang ntah apa isi nya, yang jelas kertas itu panjang.

"Selamat Siang." Ucap nya ketika menghampiri seorang supir taksi, supir taksi itu tertegun ia melirik jam nya, ini udah maghrib, kenapa masih di bilang siang. Sinting ni orang!

"Ya?" ucap Supir taksi itu. "Ada apa?" ucap nya lagi.

Pemuda di hadapan nya Cuma bengong. "Ngomong apa ini orang?" ucap nya dengan bahasa aneh. Supir taksi itu hanya menyengit ikut-ikutan bengong.

"Bisa antar kan saya ke…. Err… Appartement Uchiha?" ucap nya susah payah. Si supir taksi hanya mengangguk dan membukakan pintu buat si pemuda berambut Hitam acak-acakan itu. Si supir taksi berjalan menujuk jok mobil belakang dan memasuki tas si pemuda.

Pemuda itu menyengit, membolak-balik kan kertas yang ia pegang. "I don't Understand." Ucap nya frustasi, ia menyandarkan kepala nya di kursi mobil.

…

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Pamit Hinata kepada Sasuke yang hanya ber-hn ria.

"Jangan Hn aja dong Sasuke!" bentak Hinata. Walau kedengaran ngga sopan, Sasuke ngga keberatan. Ia memang menyuru Hinata bersikap biasa aja dengan nya kalau lagi berdua, Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, ia mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata kearah pintu.

"Pulang aja sana." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya. Hinata jadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap aneh Sasuke hari ini. Tapi ia lebih memilih mengherdikan bahu dan berjalan ke pintu appartement Sasuke, ketika pintu di tutup. Hinata ngga tau kalau Sasuke udah nyandar di dinding dengan muka memerah.

"Aku… Jatuh Cinta." Gumam nya, ia tutupi muka nya dengan tangan kanan nya, tangan kiri nya ia biarkan menggantung bebas di udara.

"Menyebalkan, kalau udah gini ngga ada inisiatip ngaterin pulang apa!" gerutu Hinata di koridor appaterment. Ketika kaki nya mulai melangkah meninggalkan koridor ke pintu depan, Hinata melirik sekilas ke samping, kalau seperti nya ada keributan kecil. Hinata melangkah keluar dan ia langsung mendengar suara-suara itu di bawa angin.

"Arep kanggo mbayar utawa ora!"

Hinata mengejap-ngejap. Ia berusaha mendengar lagi. "Aku tidak tau kau ngomong apa!" Hinata makin mengejap-ngejap. Satu lagi pakai bahasa Jawa, satu lagi pakai bahasa Jepang. Hinata melihat sekeliling, Appartement ini memang sepi, soal nya kan yang tinggal cuma orang-orang berduit. Karena merasa dia harus menolong si bule atau si supir, Hinata mendekat.

"Sorry, apa saya menganggu?" ucap Hinata ramah. Si supir taksi yang mengerti Hinata hanya mengangguk, si pria yang seperti nya seumuran dengan Hinata itu tambah bengong. "Ada apa ya mas?" tanya Hinata lagi dengan sang supir.

"Gini mbak, tadi kan saya jumpa sama si mas bule ini, jadi dia minta di antarin ke sini. Nah, pas saya minta bayaran dia malah ngomong bahasa ngga jelas. Saya kan Cuma tamatan SD saya mana ngerti. Jadi, Karena saya tanya Indonesia aja ngomong nya dia malah ngebentak saya, yauda saya keluarin bahasa kampung saya." Cerita mas itu panjang lebar. Hinata manggut-manggut.

"Ohh begitu, mas bisa tunggu sebentar lagi. Saya juga mau pulang. Jadi, nanti ongkos mas ini saya yang bayar." Ucap ramah Hinata. Si supir taksi itu hanya manggut-manggut dan masuk menunggu Hinata di mobil.

"Maaf, kamu tamu ya?" ucap Hinata memakai bahasa Jepang. Dan pemuda itu langsung berbinar-binar.

"Arigatou! Aku tidak bisa bahasa Indonesia, paling bahasa formal saja dan itu payah banget!" Ucap nya lagi memegang tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya tertawa paksa ngga biasa tangan nya di pegang orang asing, walau itu orang jepang. "Oia, aku di sini liburan, teman ku si Teme mengajakku liburan kesini, jadi yaudah aku setujui."

"Teme?"

"Nama nya Sasuke Uchiha.. kenal?" ucap nya lagi. Dan Hinata Cuma nampilin senyum dan mengangguk. "Kenal, dia atasan saya. Mau di antar?" tawar Hinata lagi.

"Boleh." Ucap Pemuda itu bersemangat. Ia mengangkat ransel dan tas roda nya mengikuti Hinata, di tas ransel berwarna Hitam Orange itu ada sebuah nama.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Siapa yang tahu?

Sasuke yang jatuh cinta,

Hinata yang tak peka,

Naruto dan Sakura, yang akan muncul… dan kembali hadir diantara mereka, itu.. akan datang di chapter berikutnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**A/N :**

**DEMI APA! SAYA SENANG BANGET NGGA NYAMPE 2 HARI REVIEW KALIAN DATANG DAN MENERIMA CERITA SAYA INI *elap ingus* MAKASIHHH YAA! :'D**

**Dan, **

**Mengingat selera mood saya yang suka berubah-ubah, saya Minta maaf kalau untuk chap selanjutnya itu bakal telatt banget, kantor semakin baik, tapi sekolah makin gila. Selera humor saya itu pas-pasan, dapat ide juga harus ngayal dulu di jalan itu pun sambil dengerin lagu fav sayaa. Wkwkwk**

**Maaf kan saya, kalau di chapter ini mungkin aga garing dan sedikit panjang, padahal niat nya ngga bakal lebih dari cerita 1k doang. Hiks… kalau mau tambahkan penyedap masing-masing seperti Kritik atau Saran soal nya juga alur nya mulai ngaco. Saya Redhoooooo.. *peluk Naruto***

**Soal nya, saya cinta kalian semua, Reader-sama. *kecupsatu-satu.**

**Tapi tenang, ini pasti akan selalu di publish. Hanya sedikit telat, tidak akan lama kok. Doa kan saya juga yang lagi malas ngetik Laporan PSG saya. Saya sudah ingin mengakhiri masa sekolah ini. Chapter tiga sebenar nya sudah beres setengah, tinggal chapter empat dan.. lima. Setujuh ngga ini berakhir di chapter lima? Saya sih ragu nya di kalian reader-sama, soal nya kan kalian yang baca, saya apalah? Hanya seorang author yang ingin menghibur para pembaca. Sebenar nya saya pengen namatin di chapter tiga, namun melihat cerita yang memperlihat kan my boyfriend *main mata ke Naruto* dan my jenong *lirik Sakura yang megang parang* saya sepakat memasukan mereka berdua untuk pelengkap nya cerita gajelas ini. Hiks…. Help meee… doakan saya semoga ngga nyampe puluhan chapter. TT-TT**

**Sakura : udahan woy! Lo yang bikin di trakhir cerita, kita berdua bakal nongol!**

**Me : so? Gue kan minta nya bukan elu Sa, tapi Naruto! *nantangi* **

**Sakura : Maksud lo? *ancungi parang***

**Me : kagak ada! *sembunyi di balik Naruto***

**Hinata : Aku suka Indonesia! APA LAGI BAJAI! HIDUPPPP ! *joget itik***

**Sasuke : Sial! *blushing***

**Naruto : Saa, semua bilang apa?**

**All : REVIEW KALIAN SEMANGAT AUTHOR! (((:**

**Pekanbaru, Octobaa 8, 2013**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW - nyaan :"D**


	3. Ada

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

* * *

"Ohh.. nama kamu Hinata Hyuuga, dan kamu kerja di tempat Sasuke." Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk setujuh. Lelaki berambut hitam pekat itu hanya menatap Hinata lekat-lekat, ntah kenapa ia suka saja melihat muka gadis di samping nya ini, ada yang aneh memang. Wajah gadis ini tak begitu asing di mata pemuda itu, tapi ia pun lupa melihat dimana. "Kamu orang Jepang?" tanya nya kemudian. Hinata mengangguk.

"Iya, aku lahir di Jepang. Tapi, aku besar di Jawa." Ucap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jawa?"

"Iya. Jakarta itu di pulau Jawa. Jadi aku tinggal di lingkungan orang Jawa."

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, ia antara bingung sama tidak tau. "Ohh.. gitu ya?" nah bener kan, apa yang di bilang tadi. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul, memaklumi kebanyakan turis luar Indonesia yang bingung dengan pulau Indonesia. Kebanyakan pulau sih.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, ttebayo!" ucap nya semangat. Hinata mengejap-ngejap mendengar logat Naruto, lalu terkekeh. Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Maklum, aku kalau lagi senang suka bilang itu, ttebayo!"

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata lagi. Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Salam kenal juga, Hinata-chan!"

Setelah nya mereka hanya berbincang ringan sampai di depan lift, Hinata memberikan tahu kan nomor kamar Sasuke, lalu pamit undur diri dengan Naruto. Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyum lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata sebelum kedua sisi pintu lift tertutup. Naruto bersenandung ringan di dalam lift, ia hanya melirik angka-angka di samping lift yang berjalan naik sampai ke lantai 8. Saat pintu di buka, Naruto sumringan, mendapati tubuh tegap dan rambut acak-acakan ala pantat ayam di koridor. "SASUKE!"

Merasa nama nya di panggil, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. "Naruto?" ucap nya lagi. Naruto dengan susah payah menggeret koper nya yang di cukup terbilang besar. "Kapan kau datang?" ucap Sasuke keheranan. Tentu dia Heran, jadwal Naruto akan sampai itu lusa, tapi yang kenyataan nya si yang di maksud udah nyengir bodoh di sini.

"Jadwal nya lebih cepat 8 jam. Lagian Hawaii ke Indonesia cuma butuh 12 jam. Aku baru nyampai sore tadi kok. Yaah walau ada sedikit masalah, tapi untung saja ada yang nolongin." Sasuke mengangguk tak berniat bertanya lebih lanjut, sebelum akhir nya mereka hanyut dengan cerita-cerita panjang Naruto. Sampai tubuh kedua pemuda itu menghilang di balik koridor yang membelok.

"Uwa.. pasti supir nya pasti nunggu lama." Hinata hanya mempercepat langkah nya ketika sudah mendekati pintu masuk utama apartement mewah itu. Ia dengan cepat menuju taksi yang terpakir di sana, membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalam nya. "Lama ya pak? Maaf ya." Ucap nya sambil memakai sabuk pengaman. Supir taksi itu hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa neng, pasti susah ya berbahasa asing." Ucap si supir ramah sambil menaikan perseneling dan menjalankan mobil pelan. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke luar jendela, melihat lampu-lampu jalanan yang mengisi kekosongan malam.

…

"Kalau yang ini tidak bisa di ubah menjadi lebih simple, tapi detail?" ucap Sasuke ketika memeriksa beberapa map-map berwarna biru kepada manager Finance nya, orang tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil berfikir sejenak. "Agar lebih mudah saja klien memahami sistem Finance kita." Ucap nya bijak, membuat perempuan di hadapan nya mengangguk takjup. "S-saya usahakan, Pak Direktur!" Ucap nya lagi dengan semangat. Lalu menunduk pamit dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

Hinata hanya melihat keheranan, ia memandangi muka datar Sasuke. 'apa yang harus di bunga-bungain dari si Sasuke?' gumam nya dalam hati.

"Kau bodoh, maka nya tidak mengerti."

_JLEB!_

"A-apa?!" ucap Hinata gelagapan ketika Sasuke tau apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Sasuke tersenyum miring, Hinata menggerutu pelan lalu kembali fokus ke laptop berwarna silver nya.

Hening.

10 menit

30 menit

1 jam

2 jam

_BRAK!_

"SASUUUNYAAN!" pekik seseorang ketika mendobrak pintu kerja Sasuke paksa, Hinata yang belum siap mental lahir batin langsung terlonjak kaget, Sasuke yang sedang mentanda tangani kertas langsung tercoret dengan indah nya.

_BRAK!_

Sasuke menggebrak meja, dan menatap seseorang di depan pintu nya geram. bukan nya merasa bersalah, dia malah nyengir kuda. Ia dengan cepat meninggalkan meja nya dan menyeret masuk pemuda berambut Hitam legam, plus dengan cakar kucing di kedua pipi nya. ia dengan cepat menutup dua sisi pintu kantor nya dengan tatapan deathglare, dan membuat orang-orang yang tadi melirik kearah suara yang menarik perhatian kembali sibuk dengan kerjaan nya sambil menelan ludah paksa.

"KAU !" ucap lantang Sasuke geram sambil menatap pemuda yang dengan ateng nya duduk si sofa tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang sudah siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Apa sih, Teme." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Sudah bosan hidup kau rupa nya, Dobe sialan!" ucap Sasuke, "Hinata! Ambil peralatan golf ku!" mendengar Sasuke meminta peralatan golf, Pemuda itu bangkit lalu menenangkan Sasuke. "Sorry Sas, janji ngga ngulang!" ucap Naruto melirik ke Hinata, mengisyaratkan –Jangan-Please- dengan puppy eyes.

Hinata bingung,akhir nya ia memilih mendengar perintah Sasuke lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar, lalu duduk di sofa. Memijat pelipis nya pelan, lalu di susul Naruto yang ikut duduk di seberang nya. Hinata hanya melihat heran mereka, lalu kembali fokus ke laptop nya.

"Hinata. Buatkan aku teh." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara yang sedikit lebih tenang. Hinata mengangguk, lalu berjalan ke arah dispenser, sebelum nya ia sedikit berjongkok ke meja di bawa dispenser untuk mangambil mug dan cup teh.

"Naruto-san juga?" tanya Hinata. Naruto membalikan tubuh nya, dengan cengiran khas nya, ia dengan santai berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sasuke yang melihat aksi genjatan PDKT Naruto langsung kembali memasang tampang deathglare nya yang sayang nya ngga di liat Naruto.

"Boleh, ngga usah pakai gula ya?" Hinata bingung.

"Naruto-san ngga suka manis?" tanya Hinata sopan.

"Suka sih, tapi ngeliatin muka Hinata udah manis banget. Jadi, kayak nya ngga perlu deh."Hinata tersipu malu, dengan bulshing yang mewarnai kedua pipi nya. Naruto menjingkrak karena berhasil menggodai Hinata, Sasuke yang melihat nya mendongkol ngga karuan. Hinata sedikit merasakan aura tidak enak di belakang nya. baru akan melihat kebelakang, Naruto sudah berucap lagi.

"Hinata tau beda nya Hinata sama Jam ngga?" ucap Naruto lagi, masih menggodai Hinata.

"Ngga, memang apa?"

"Kalau jam penentu waktu, kalau Hinata penentu Hatiku ~" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas. Dan sukses membuat muka Hinata semerah tomat.

_Kretek. Kretek._

Mendengar suara tak enak, Naruto dan Hinata menoleh. Dan sudah mendapati Sasuke yang tersenyum setan. Mengambil jarak antara Hinata dan Naruto, menatap Naruto nyalang. "Kembali ke sofa, Na-ru-to!" ucap nya dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Hinata hanya ber-eh ria melihat muka sangar Sasuke ke Naruto, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Apasih teme, aku mau deket sama Hinata. Kan kita udah bicarain tadi malem."

_**-Flashback-**_

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki nya duluan, dan merogoh saku nya dan mengambil kartu identitas, memperlihatkan ke arah monitor mini, dengan otomatis pintu kamar itu terbuka. Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke memasuki apartement termewah sendiri itu.

"Kamar mu yang dekat balkon." Ucap Sasuke singkat, ia berjalan kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan cappuchino kesukaan mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit terlewati, hanya tersengar detingan ringan sendok dan mug yang beradu pelan.

"Thanks Sas." Ucap Naruto kembali dari kamar nya. ia sudah mengganti sweater cokelat yang ia pakai tadi dengan kaos putih tipis polos, dan celana pendek hawaii selutut.

"Sampai kapan disini?" ketika Sasuke menyerahkan mug hangat itu ke Naruto.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Naruto menerima nya dengan senang hati. Sasuke tak berkomentar, ia hanya tersenyum miring. Mereka bersandar pada meja keramik di dekat dapur.

"Sas." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Hn."

"Kau punya karyawan bernama Hinata." Sasuke menatap Naruto dari balik gelas nya, ia mengangguk singkat. "Aku kaya nya naksir deh sama dia. Pandangan petama gitu, Sas." Ucap Naruto sedikit tersipu.

_BRUUUFFT! _

"Damn it!" Teriak Naruto ke arah Sasuke ketika mukanya dengan secara gratis mendapatkan semburan coffe dari Sasuke. Naruto meraba-raba meja dan menarik tisu beberapa lembar. Mengelap muka nya geram. Tidak memperdulikan Sasuke yang masih batuk-batuk kesedak.

"Kau setujuh kan, aku dekat dengan karyawan mu? Lumayan dia baik dan manis." Ucap Naruto sumringan di balik tisu nya, mata biru nya menatap lekat onyx Sasuke.

Dan, Sasuke tak menjawab.. itu dianggap 'iya' oleh Naruto. Well, Naruto tak salah sih.

_**-Flashback off-**_

Dan disini lah mereka, duduk dalam diam. Naruto Sasuke Hinata. Dengan Sasuke yang duduk sendiri di sofa yang memang khusus untuk nya, Hinata dan Naruto yang duduk di kedua sisi samping kanan-kiri. Sasuke hanya memejam kan mata nya sejak tadi, melipat kedua tangan nya di dada, dan mengangkat dagu nya angkuh.

Naruto hanya mencibir pelan, Hinata hanya kebingungan dengan dua sekawan ini. "Sasuke, kau jangan serakah." Ucap pelan Naruto, Sasuke membuka mata nya, menyipit kearah Naruto. "Kau kan udah punya pacar, ngapain masih ngelirik gadis lain."Sasuke masih mempertahankan tatapan nya, Naruto tak mau mengalah, ia juga menatap sinis Sasuke. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala nya.

"Pacar?" tanya Hinata ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya sumringan ketika Hinata menatap nya.

"Iya, si Teme punya pacar sejak SMA. Nama nya—" Naruto memberikan jeda, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kerja Sasuke terbuka, Hinata dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan, Sasuke hanya membelalakan mata nya. "—Sakura Haruno." Sambung Naruto ketika melihat siapa yang ia sebut sudah berdiri dengan senyuman manis di depan pintu kerja Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tidak menghilangkan ke kagetan nya.

"Halo—"

Hinata memiringkan kepala nya, sebelum ia berdiri mempersilakan perempuan itu masuk dan duduk di sofa. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum kecil kearah Hinata, lalu menatap kedua lelaki yang duduk dengan pandangan kaget, "—Sasuke, sayang."

_BANG!_

"K-kapan kau datang?!" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sakura hanya memiringkan kepala nya, ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Dengan hitungan detik, Sakura sudah duduk di samping Sasuke, memasang muka manis nya.

"Barusan. Langsung ke sini." ucap Sakura lagi. ia menarik dagu Sasuke dan mencium pipi mulus Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak memprediksi dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu hanya membelalakan mata nya. Naruto hanya bersiul, membuang muka nya kesembarang arah. Hinata? ohh.. si nona hanya bengong seperti orang bloon di depan pintu ruangan Sasuke.

….

Hinata memijit pelan pelipis nya, ketika melihat lembaran-lembaran di samping meja berkaki pendek rumah nya. ia bahkan tak mengira sebanyak ini yang harus ia kerja kan dalam waktu sehari. Sasuke memang gila. Lelaki itu hanya memerintahkan untuk memeriksa lembaran-lembaran angka yang ntah apa itu Hinata tak mengerti dan mengecek ulang data-data barang dan segala macam ntah apa itu.

"AH! KEBANYAKAN!" pekik nya frustasi.

"Sasuke keterlaluan." Gumam nya pelan, bahkan gumaman nya itu seperti sudah menangis. Hinata hanya menutup mata nya pelan, ia mengingat jelas kejadian tadi pagi. Sangat, sebenarnya ia tidak ada masalah kedatangan Sakura pacar Sasuke, tapi.. mendengar Sakura akan satu kamar dengan Sasuke hari ini membuat gadis itu was-was.

Memang, memang ada Naruto di sana. Tapi, bisa jadikan? Naruto di pindahkan kamar nya bukan di tempat Sasuke, melainkan kamar lain?

Hinata mengacak-ngacak kembali rambut nya yang sudah kusut, ia malah memikirkan hal-hal bodoh yang bahkan tidak ada urusan nya dengan nya. uhh.. Hinata merebahkan tubuh nya di bantalan-bantalan besar di belakang nya. ia menatap langit-langit berwarna biru dengan pandangan kurang suka. Sebenarnya, Hinata sendiri pun bingung. kenapa ia bisa merasa tidak suka ketika dengan manja nya Nona Sakura tadi memeluk dan mencium Sasuke di depan mata nya tanpa babibubebo lagi.

Bahkan! mungkin karena dia lah, Hinata di berikan tugas sebanyak ini dari Sasuke. "Uhh.. awas aja." gerutu nya geram. sambil menggembungkan pipi nya, gemas. Kedua tangan nya ia tautkan seolah-olah tengah meremas sesuatu dengan kesal nya.

_Me no mae ni.. utsuru toi ni itsumo aimai de  
Sono kotoba de nanika ga.. kawaru nante omoi mo shinakute_

Wazuka de mo umareta kizuna ga nozomu nara  
Fukanzen na yume de mo miushinawanaide

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap rak bunga anggrek di samping tv layar lebar nya. ia bangkit dari tempat duduk nya. melihat handphone silver nya yang berkelap-kelip menyandung kan lagu anime yang ia sukai. Ia melirik sederet angka yang asing. "Ini bukan operator Indonesia." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Ya?" ucap nya ketika memutuskan mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Lady Hinata."_ Ucap seseorang dari ujung telepon, Hinata membelalakan matanya. "Takuma?!" ucap nya lagi. _"Sudah waktu nya anda kembali, Lady." _Hinata hanya bungkam, keluarga yang selama ini meninggalkan nya di Indonesia, tinggal dengan seorang nenek lansia yang sekarang sudah meninggal, kini datang lagi, meminta nya kembali.

Well, sebenarnya Hinata tidak terlalu kaget, kalau cepat atau lambat keluarga yang dulu menghilang kembali dan meminta ia segera pulang. _"Kami sudah berada di depan rumah anda."_ Setelah suara itu, suara ketukan pelan dari depan rumah terdengar. _"Buka pintu nya, Lady." _Ucap seseorang lagi di telepon.

Hinata berjalan ragu ke arah pintu depan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak berniat membuka-kan pintu. Tapi kaki dan tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintah hati nya. dengan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah sampai di depan pintu, dan memutar kenop pintu, membiar kan orang-orang berjas hitam dan berkacamata hitam, bertubuh tegap, tengah menatapnya, "Waktu nya pulang, Lady Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**SO! HAI.. *dilempar bakiak***

**Maaf ya buat update nya telat, pas update kemaren, eh malah gaje banget. Jadi, aku putuskan ulang updatenya. Bagaimana kalau di chap ini? apa kah masuk ke thema? Semoga yaa.. ohiya, aku udah nyiapin ending bagus buat ini fic, tinggal menyusun dan mengetik dan itu bikin males. #plak**

**Terus, doa kan aku ya, semoga cepat di jemput dari tempat PSG. Uuuhh udah gedeg di sini. Ada orang yang mau tau segalanya. Wkwkwkwkw**

**Makasih ya, buat yang review. Yang baca. Thankyou bangett! :"D**

**Preview Chap Selanjutnya:**

_"B-bukan! A-aku hanya berharap-"  
_

"_Maaf, tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir ku."_

_"Sudahlah. Kau membuatku muak."_

"_Kau membohongi ku! Jangan pernah pernah memperlihatkan muka mu lagi!"_

"_Selamat Tinggal, Indonesia."_

**Pekanbaru, 18 Novembaa 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Review? :3**


End file.
